


Sweet Dreams

by GiacintaF_Nigel



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiacintaF_Nigel/pseuds/GiacintaF_Nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knew who she was, or where did she come from. She told them, but no one believed her. Caterpillars that smoked hookahs, mushrooms that can affect your body size, animals and plants that talked. A place where everything is possible as long as you put your mind to it. “It is just a story from a children’s book,” they said. The book they showed her was nothing but a book of lies. She knows what really happened, and that the place is real. But nobody believed her. Wonderland is as real as the cold hard needles they stick into her and the white blinding currents they course through her body every time she mentions the place. Why would nobody believe her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story written for an assignment titled "A Twisted Bedtime Story". It also has an accompanying storybook at http://fchiangyt.wixsite.com/feliciano/storybooks?lightbox=dataItem-iyd3zj6a  
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland belongs to its respective owners. I'm only borrowing the elements for a humble assignment for school.

Looking at the faint rays of sunlight streaming in from behind the thick wooden door, she began to remember.

She first stumbled into the place when she was twelve. She was in the woods following a peculiar rabbit wearing a waistcoat when she fell into a hole in the ground. The people in that world welcomed her and called her the Chosen One. A prophecy told of a girl in blue descending from the sky to liberate them from the tyranny of the usurper, they told her. Together with the young queen, the Chosen One would then reign over the land and bring forth a golden age.

Wonderland, she called the place. And she would like to believe that it indeed was a land of wonder. Even now, as she sits strapped into the high backed chair while they fit the funny looking helmet onto her head. In that world, animals could talk and plants could sing. In that world anything is possible as long you believe it so, and dreams powered the kingdom.

Together they did manage to overthrow the Queen of Hearts. It took years and they lost many dear friends, but they managed it. The rebels finally became the rightful rulers of the land. The war did make its mark on her though. That was when she started to believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast, just to remind herself that in Wonderland there was no such thing as impossible. The young girl lost her innocence, and she stopped wearing blue, choosing to wear only the Wonderland colour of mourning instead, in the memory of all those she’d lost. As the Caterpillar taught her when she first arrived – magic is real here, and dreams are the most powerful of magics. Without belief, the kingdom would fall.

She screamed as they rammed bolts after bolts of white lightning into her brain. She believed that Wonderland was where she truly belonged, that her rightful place was to rule beside her friend, the White Queen.

But a dream is still only just a dream. No matter how wonderful it is, one still has to wake in the end. Only when her dreams start to shatter did she realise she’d merely overslept.

An old friend of her subjects came back into Wonderland. A girl who, like her, came from the world above. A girl who fell to Wonderland wearing blue. And one by one, her friends shied away from her. Only by accident did she know why.

She was on her way to the girl’s room with a gift when she overheard the conversation. All those she thought were her friends are in the room with the girl - Cheshire, the Hare and the Hatter, the Dormouse, the Duchess, and the White Queen, of the many others.

“You know, I may actually like being a queen. Being a queen should be fun, getting my way and everybody obeying me. I do fulfil the prophecy after all.”  
“If Alice is the real saviour, then the one on the throne now is an imposter.”  
“Down with the bloody Red Queen!”

The world around her spun at a dizzying pace.

That was how she ended back in the world above. She had nothing left back there. After all she’d done and sacrificed for the kingdom. Wonderland gave her everything she’d dreamed of, but it also took away everything she held dear. She left for the Hall of Doors accompanied only by Rabbit, her most loyal companion, the one who brought her there in the first place.

She curled up in the corner as gushes of water pounded at her painfully. After decades spent in Wonderland, she couldn't remember her given name. The only name she responds to anymore is her title. Which was why she resides here now. They even took Rabbit away to his watery grave.

“Animals do not talk,” they told her.

She tried explaining, but no one believed her. Caterpillars that smoked hookahs, mushrooms that can affect your body size, plants and animals that talked. A place where everything is possible as long as you put your mind to it. Wonderland is as real as the cold hard needles they stick into her every time she mentions the place.

A tear rolled down her sallow cheek as they strapped her onto the icy table. She offered no resistance.

Once upon a time, a girl accidentally stumbled into a land of dreams. A girl who believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.

Six. There’s a potion that can make you shrink.

Five. And a cake that can make you grow.

Four. Animals can talk.

Three. Flowers can sing.

Two. Rabbits can tell time.

One.

 

The Red Queen is no more.


End file.
